Journey For Love
by AveryMadison1
Summary: Sequel to Finding the Truth. Bella's back in an all new adventure. Bella is now getting used to her life back home except for one thing- she misses her true love Will Rider. A new enemy arises and Bella is off to find Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl. But will one woman change her affection towards Will? New Characters, New Adventure, New horizons. W&E B&W
1. Bad Dreams

***/ Author's note: Welcome Back! Thank you for all the reviews and 2,000+ views! I'm so excited to write this one! New readers you might want to read my first book (Finding the Truth) you might be a little bit lost… I don't know how to explain this chapter except painful…/***

_Previously_

_I turned to Will. "You're leaving?"_

_He nodded. I hadn't noticed everyone had left us and the sun was starting to set. _

_"__I want to continue to explore the world."_

_"__I understand. But can't you stay longer?" he shook his head no. _

_"__Will… I haven't told you this since the you know…" He nodded. I meant the kiss. "I love you." "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." He grabbed me a kissed my lips. I put my arms around his neck while we continued to kiss. He let go first. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." _

_He jumped off the balcony. My one true love gone._

* * *

><p>I flew up from the pillow. I placed my hands on my head. It happened again.<p>

He was gone. I felt no one understood me. My true love gone. Just like that.

It hurt to think about it. About him. I had watched the horizon for one full month. One month since my journey to find my father.

I lit my candle that was on the night table beside my bed. Throwing my feet out of the covers, I walked to my vanity.

Brown hair with tints of blonde, brown eyes- me Bella Turner. I was wearing my blue nightgown with quarter length sleeves.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Mother was up drinking her coffee, silently, at the island in the middle of the room. "Bad dreams?" I nodded and turned to face her. "I can't help it. I love him." I answered.

"I know-"

"No you don't! I can't sleep… I… I… I can't even think without seeing his face!"

"Bella you're just-"

"What?" I started pacing.

"BELLA!" I stopped "your just worried." I hadn't realized my brother William had entered.

"Are you going to marry Will?" I dropped the mug I was holding. I crashed into a million pieces. I spun around to face William, who was sitting next to mother. "Why do you care." I mumbled.

"Cause."

…

I ran up to my room and fell onto the bed. Tears streamed down my face. It hurt to cry over a guy. I was still haunted by the kiss I gave him the one where I thought he would stay. I could still taste his sweet lips. I could feel his soft dark brown hair and see his deep calm brown eyes whenever I closed my eyes for a single second.

I'd never forget my suffering I had endured. He, on the other hand, was out sailing the world.

I arose from the moist soaked bed and pulled out my long sleeve red ruby dress.

_School today. _

I put it on and put over it a black waist coat that stopped at my waist.

I let my hair down. It had turned wavy since I left the ocean.

I walked downstairs.

William was already ready. I walked out first.

…

The town hadn't changed much except they all stared at me. As if I had nothing on. I had told the whole town on Jack's execution I was a pirate since then everyone hated me even more.

"Bella?" William asked.

"Hm?"

"Bella why haven't you gone after Will? I mean you love him."

"I made a promise."

"To who?"

"Mother and father. I told them I wouldn't leave without their permission."

"Something happened to you."

"Johnathon?"

"My name isn't Johnathon!"

"Not you! Johnathon." I waved to him as he approached us.

"Hello again mister William. How many redcoats have been executed?"

"598, I believe."

I looked at the two back and forth.

I cleared my throat when Johnathon turned to face me. "Miss Turner you look mighty fine today." I raised an eyebrow as he kissed my left hand.

"And yourself?" he nodded.

"What happened with you and Will?" he said after William ran along.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. What about you?"

We left each other and hadn't spoken for about a month. "Good I guess." He answered holding a book in his hands.

"What happened to you in a month? No more buccaneer Johnathon?"

"The buccaneer is still around just _hidden_." He whispered. "I heard what happened at the trial."

My face grew dark. "Ya."

"I'm shocked their just letting you go out in public."

"So you think I should have a rope tied around my neck?"

"No…no… I… ugh… you know what I mean!" he said slamming his hand onto his head as I started to laugh.

His hair had grown out some into tiny dark curls. His blue eyes still sparkled out. But my heart still belonged to Will.

…

(The night before)

_"__Will! Help me!" a woman's voice yelled._

_"__I'm coming!"_

_"__Will!" she continued to cry out. _

_Then he saw her face. The h*ll beast. She stared at him._

_Her hairs flowing around her face looking like a siren's. He hit the wall_

* * *

><p>Will sat up in bed quickly, covered in sweat. The room was dark, but it was the middle of the night. He placed his head in his hands.<p>

It wasn't Bella; it was her. The woman he hated.

The woman who set him up as a fool, sent drunks to kill his family- his life with her. She was alive.

She could never find him or Bella.

He sat up and pulled his red shirt up, that had fallen onto the floor, and carefully put it on his broad shoulders. He shouldn't have left Bella. She would find her.

…

(Present day)

We walked into the school.

Everyone stares at me. Their frightened by me. A pirate.

I walk in ignoring everyone, even though I could the thousands of eyes watching me.

I stand up on the fountain in the middle of the square. "I'm back!"

Everyone stares at me. You could even hear crickets (even though it was broad daylight). Johnathon pulls me down. We walk inside.

"You can't do that Bella. Who knows what would happen if the principal saw you."

"Everyone's scared of as is. They probably think I'm going to bring a band of pirates here."

…

"Good morning class. I am Miss. Dolores Umbridge." She said turning to face the class. She spoke with a quiet, childish, high-pitched voice. "Good morning Miss. Umbridge." Everyone repeated except me.

She walked to my desk, in the middle row. "Hm. Well miss I do believe you did not welcome me into the classroom like everyone else." I had my arm propped up on my book with my head rested on my hand.

"You will welcome me. Try again only you."

"Good morning Miss. Umbird." I mumbled with the class busting out laughing.

"Again."

"Good morning Miss. Umboring." I mumbled again. The class laughed again.

"Miss. Turner there is rules you need to follow from the Ministry. I will not have disruptions in this class do you understand."

"Can I ask you something did you ever stop goats from crossing a bridge?"

"Miss. Turner. You will correct your welcoming. Again."

"Good morning Miss. Umbridge." I forced a fake smile out.

"See isn't that better."

She was a short woman who wore thick pink dresses with a cat pin. Her hair was a caramel color with a streak of grey on her bangs. She wore a fake smile over her pink outfit. I hate her.

***/ Yes Umbridge is now a POTC (but she isn't a wizard) She looks just like her but with long dresses/***


	2. I Must Not Tell Lies

She was boring.

We started walking out when she caught me.

She sat me down at the desk directly in front of hers which composed of kitten pictures, chocolate cakes, biscuits, tea and other cute things.

"Now tell me… why you think you must not follow the rules."

I told her a long story about how I do follow the laws.

While I talked she examined a student document that the principal used to keep record. It was mine.

"Why did you lie?"

I looked shocked then answered, "I haven't lied."

"This says you're a pirate. You must not tell lies."

"Those are illegal to look at except for the principal and the ministry."

"What they don't know can't hurt them."

She placed her hands at the corners of the desk and looked me dead in the eyes. She smelled of cat litter.

"Pirates are rum-soaked and kill anyone who gets in their path and they are obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure. And I'm a pirate."

"You see you keep lying. You aren't a pirate your just a misunderstood girl who makes up _lies _to get attention."

"But that's not true! I went and sailed to Tortuga, Isla Cruces-"

"Stop it! This is all a _lie._ I want you to write out 'I must not tell lies' and I will meet with your parents this evening to discuss this."

"How many times?"

"As many as you need to get it through you head."

I started writing. I had done at least 50 when I stopped and handed it to her.

"See don't you feel better. Knowing that lying is truly wrong."

"Yes." I lied. Actually I hadn't learned anything except the _100 way to kill Dolores Umbridge by: Bella Turner._

…

"Miss. Umbridge, Bella doesn't lie. I haven't seen her lie before." Mother said that evening. Her and father sat on the couch with Umbridge sat in the chair across from them. I was in the kitchen eating an apple hearing every little word.

"…believe me Mrs. Turner she lied saying that she was a pirate."

"Um… actually that is true." Father and mother told them my story.

The room went silent.

I rolled my eyes listening to this.

"My employer will be here in a few days I want her to meet him."

And it went back to silence except for the night sounds from outside. I walked into the living room.

"Told you. Off her rocker." I said siting down in the chair she sat in, biting my apple.

"I agree." Father answered. Mother had entered her book.

She wore her green dress with white ruffles. Father wore his puffy-sleeved white shirt, a simple brown jerkin, brown breeches, thick brown stockings and leather shoes with metal buckles.

He had obtained his career of being a blacksmith after 18 years. Father had just turned 37 and mother would be turning 36 in a few months.

I walked up stairs and sat on the seat in front of my desk.

It was piled high with letters to Will.

"How could she call me a liar?" I questioned. Sure I lied some but that whole story of my life was true.

I would show her it was true- tomorrow.

…

I walked into school wearing a long skirt and a double-breasted brocade waistcoat over a white puffy-sleeved shirt, with my hair down but some was pulled back out of my face.

…

"Good morning." Umbridge said to the class. "Today we will learn about pirates. Now who can tell me what they are."

No one answered since I was present.

I raised my hand when everyone turned to face me.

"Miss. Turner."

I stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Here we go again." A boy whispered to another student.

"A pirate… is…me. I am a pirate. Hang the code, and hang the rules. They're more like guidelines anyway." I shrugged.

"No… no… a pirate is a person who commits illegal violence at sea or on the shores of the sea." Umbridge says.

"Well then there's just one more thing left to do."

"And what is that?"

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

She started yelling at me as I stood up on her desk and kicked all of her paper work off (while singing).

I walked out of the class room still hearing her scream. "Glad that's over with."

…

Recess was when I saw William. I walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing his sweating complexion and shaking hands.

"Angelica."

"Who?" he pointed his finger to a girl.

She was about his height with curly long dark hair. She wore a blue dress with diamond shapes at the bottom. She had a tan complexion and cherry brown eyes. He walked over to her.

I followed.

"Angelica I … I … was… w- wondering… if you… uh… wanted… to be my… girl…gir-… (I hit him in the back) girlfriend?"

She stood there for a second when a giant half their size walked over.

He was the size of two Williams. He had shaggy blonde hair with a fat face and body. He outfit looked like it was suffocating him with a thick brown collar. The Bully- Billy Newell.

"You were asking out my girl?" William nodded quickly.

"You don't ask her out ain't no one does 'cept me." He punched him in the face. He grabbed William's shirt and dropped him in the fountain.

I stepped in front of the two.

"You'll have to get through me you idiot. No one's is going to mess with my brother or I'll bring Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl back!" I yelled. He ran off followed by everyone else.

I turned and pulled William out. "I hate you!" he ran off.

I just stood there watching him run off.

What did I say?

***/Author's note: Okay… You will find out why William hates Bella soon and REVIEW! Down below! /***


	3. We're a Couple of Misfits

I ran after William.

I followed him into the town. "William!" I called out.

I couldn't find him.

I ran home as quickly as my legs and skirt would let me.

"Mother! Father!" I screamed running inside looking for them. They ran out of the study. I told them about William. Horrified looks appeared on their faces.

"We have to go find him."

"No I will. I made this mess I should fix it." I answered.

No news came of him all through the night.

I woke up and stretched my arms. I wore a long, floral cream-colored dressing gown. I walked into William's room. He was truly gone and hadn't returned.

He had a map on his desk. Port Royal. On it in the top of the hill near the prison was a giant x over "the mill".

"William what have you gotten yourself into?" I said to myself. I jumbled it up and ran into my room.

I changed quickly into my maroon dress with a low neck. On the neck it was white and had black overlays then over that was my dress with had a waistcoat looking top. It was long sleeved with gold trimming.

I wore my hair down.

I walked out of the house and to the old mill.

…

I walked up the long steep road to the broken down mill.

…

"Willy!" I yelled once I entered. The floor was littered in hay. I was two stories and there was so much hay in there. I climbed up the ladder to the second floor. "William?" I heard movement. "Come on out!" I said walking over to and ton of hay built like a fort. There he sat with a candle in a holder.

I sat down next to him. "Like what you've done with the place." I chuckled when he coughed out a small laugh.

"What happened yesterday?"

"I was trying to ask her out and that idiot bullied me."

"Why did you get upset when I stepped in?"

"Because…everyone listens to you… the only way people will listen to me is in class."

"No one listens to me. Their all scared of because I told them I was a pirate. No one believes me except you mother, father, and Johnathon. Four people believe me. You're the golden child." I blew at the hair that had fallen in my face.

"Every loves you more. No one could hear me scream cause their drooling over you."

"Is that what think? They do that because I'm always in trouble. You're the precious child everyone wants not a pirate child. I could scream at the top of my lungs and no one can hear me."

He grabbed my neck and hugged me as hard as he could.

"We're a couple of misfits."

"I like how you think. That's where we fit in!" I hugged him. "Can we go now?"

We walked out together, with one of my arms over his shoulder.

***/ Author's note: I know it was short. Don't hate me. I love this chapter. Brother and sister bond! 'We're a couple of misfits; we're a couple of misfits! Not a couple of nitwits. What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in!' (From Rudolph the Red- Nosed Reindeer/***


	4. Lord Beckett's Offer

Mother and Father were grateful William was alive, except they questioned us. We told them everything except what happened inside the mill.

It had started raining. We quickly ate breakfast which consisted of pancakes, bacon, sausage, biscuit, and orange juice or milk.

We walked out and got into the carriage that was waiting for us. Normally I would have rather walked but mother made an exception. William sat in front of me rubbing the leather strap of his bookbag.

We soon picked up Johnathon. He looked in love.

"What happened to you?" William asked as Johnathon sat next to him.

"Victoria Pond."

"You mean Angelica's sister? How did you manage that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well I was helping my father out in the barn this morning and I saw her and it was love at first sight," Johnathon answered making motions with his hands.

"Yep sure it was," I said making a sour face.

They dropped the conversation.

We pulled up in the school yard. I jumped out first.

Immediately we were surrounded by guards who weren't Redcoats. They were dressed in blue with darker colors around the outfit.

They handcuffed me while I started screaming. I was soaking wet.

There was so much confusion. It went by in a blur the next thing I knew they we shoving me into another carriage.

…

Johnathon had no idea what just happened. He jumped up on the horse connected to the Turner's carriage. "You coming?" he asked William. William followed.

Johnathon hit the connecter of the carriage that was strapped to the horse, and took off.

…

He flew off the horse and banged on the door. A servant answered. Johnathon stepped passed him. "I beg your pardon!" The man yelled except Johnathon ignored him. "Will! Bella's gone!" he said to Will. They told him what happened.

"Com'on!" Will yelled leading to another carriage, to save Bella.

…

They brought me to a giant office. The handcuffs hurt my hands.

"No no none of that please," a hidden figure said from behind the desk. The guards took the handcuffs off of me and left. I rubbed my wrists.

"Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"Captain!"

"…Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Will you please tell me what I am charged with?"

He was quiet.

"I am under the jurisdiction of the King's Governor of Port Royal, and you will tell me what I am charged with!" I yelled.

"For assisting in the release of Jack Sparrow I also have one for a William James Rider and a James Richard Norrington."

"Will's gone With Jack and Norrington resigned a month ago," I answered.

"So your left," said the figure with his back to me "I will make a bargain though."

"Like what?"

"A marriage. To a beautiful woman-"

"Well…oh…me?"

"I will drop all charges."

I thought for a second, pondering what to do.

"No."

"No?"

Just then father and Johnathon ran into the room.

"I was wondering when you would show up Turner."

"Lord Cutler Beckett," father gritted his teeth.

"The second," he turned to face us.

He was a short man with a powder wig. He wore brown and green.

"Your daughter has been a naughty girl, Turner," he walked towards us.

"Jack Sparrow has a debt to pay with me. You bring me him and Will Rider…I will drop the charges.

"No marriage?" He nodded.

…

"Why does He want Jack?" Mother asked after we told her the story.

"To finish what his father started probably."

"I'll go." I said after a long time. "Bella, no."

"I have too," I said. "I'm going with you!" Johnathon said. I pulled him outside into the night air.

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Because your better off here. Beckett doesn't know you were part of this. It's going to be even more dangerous with me. I don't want you to go through it."

He thought for a moment, "fine."

…

The next morning I woke up and changed into my the same dress. I packed up a few clothes, my sword (father made), and a gun.

…

I walked to a ship heading to Tortuga.

…

Night had fallen when I made it.

…

"Jack Sparrow? Hadn't seen him in a month. Heard he took a trip to Singapore."

"Heard he died."

"America- that's where he's at."

"Never heard of him."

I put my head down at a table in King's Tavern.

"Plegosto." I rose my head up.

A girl sat there. She had ginger colored hair with freckles. She wore a white dress with blue designs on it, with her hair braided to the side.

"And where is that?" I asked.

"I could take you there," she answered.

"Name?"

"Amelia."

"Alright."

…

"So you know Will…how is he?" Amelia asked once we were aboard.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't trust him. He uses women- have them head over heels, leaves them then goes onto the next woman, leaving the girl heartbroken and watching the horizon."

I gulped, then answered "Will isn't like that," I crossed my arms.

"Where did you meet him… Surrounded by girls and staring at you the whole time," I nodded "I hate to disillusion you but he's a playboy and you became his new pawn."

*\ Author's note: next chapter will have Black Pearl. Hope you like it sorry for the long wait. See you soon! Merry early Christmas!*\


	5. Pelegosto

The ship left us at a deserted island. But before we left we changed into some hunting clothes. Mine was the pirate outfit of last month's journey, and Amelia's consisted of the same features but different color outfits.

There, on the sand, sat the black ship. "Jack! Anybody?" I called from the ground below. We threw our stuff up into a porthole but not our swords.

We walked into the trees.

Amelia stepped on something making a crunching noise. A skeleton's leg.

I walked over and picked up the skull, and looked in straight in the eyes. "Cool!" I said smiling with the skull.

Just then a beautiful colored parrot landed on a broken palm tree.

"Don't eat me! Don't eat me!" It squawked.

"I'm not going to eat you!" I said looking at it. Amelia didn't look at me. She found a string. "What is this?" She asked herself, following the piece of string. "Amelia!" I yelled walking after her.

The string stopped. Just then we were flung upside down and a group of men appeared out of the trees. "Great!" I said looking at them with my arms crossed.

Two of the cannibals looked at each other. Then it was darkness.

…

We were strapped to bamboo as the tribe carried us over a gorge. "Oh my!" I whispered looking down at the river far below. I didn't remember much.

We were carried to a throne.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow? I can honestly say I'm glad to see you," I yelled looking at him. He was dressed in his same usual outfit, but now he was dressed in face paint and a wood crown.

He stood up and walked to me.

"Jack! It's me, Bella Turner!" He talked to the tribe who was behind us in a strange language. They spoke back.

"What are they saying?" I asked looking at Amelia. "How would I know?" She whispered while they made a conversation.

"Tell them to let us down!" Amelia cried. Jack ignored her and continued to talk. He walked to me and whispered the words I will always remember, "Save me!"

They carried us off while woman wrapped a finger and toes necklace on him.

…

"All I want to do now is get off this island, not in it!" A crew member yelled inside one of the round cages.

"Well quite you're whining!" Gibbs called.

…

As they carried us, I watched the two who toted me. What they didn't know, inside my shirt sleeve pocket was a pocket knife.

I bent down and grabbed it with my teeth.

Carefully yet quickly, I pulled myself up and opened the switch blade part. I cut the rope and freed my hands. There were only four cannibals around us.

I threw the pocket knife to Amelia. She cut the rope round her feet instead of hands. She threw it back and I cut the rope around my boots swiftly. I threw it back and quickly grabbed the hilt of my sword. "Now!" Amelia cried as she stabbed the Pelegosto next to her.

I stood up and stabbed one of them. He fell to the ground. The other one turned. I grabbed the bamboo and wacked him in a private area and stabbed him to the ground.

Amelia's were down too.

"Now to find the crew." I said running up a hill.

…

We slashed and slashed.

"Where are they?" I yelled fighting one of the men. "Check the cliffs!" She hollered. _Check the cliffs?!_

I killed him and ran to the side of the cliff. There were hanging cages. I ran down the bridge and there stood on either side two archers. They shot at the same time.

I ducked quickly and they fell off the cliff into the waters below.

Both cages continued to swing back in forth until they reached the side of the cliff and began to climb up. Amelia cut them out of the cage.

I ran back.

"Miss us?" I asked as I was surrounded by smelly, dirty pirates.

"The Pelegostos made Jack their chief. But he only stays chief so long as he _acts_ like a chief" Gibbs explained to us as we walked away from the cliff.

"So, Jack had no choice. He's as captive as the rest of us." I asked.

"Worse, it turns out. See, the Pelegostos believe Jack is a god in human form, and they intend of doing him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison. "

A man took Gibbs finger and bit it.

"Aaah! They will roast him and eat him." Gibbs answered.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Amelia asked.

"…These cages we're in... were not built until _after_ we got here," he replied ominously.

"I have a plan!" I said as we huddled in a group.

***/ Author's note: Merry Christmas! Sorry for the long wait and short chapter…see you soon and review! /***


	6. Invasion

***/ A/n: I changed my name from rainbowdisneyprincess to averymadison1 btw/***

"We invade the city!" I exclaimed as we huddled around each other. They look back and forth at each other when one man speaks up, "What do you mean?"

"Most of the men are trained to fight and hunt. So they are probably out looking for us….if we go through the city it will be full of women and children. We rescue Jack we can leave."

They studied the idea for a long time. They agreed. We split up into two teams.

I, Gibbs and some others would go after Jack and Amelia and the rest would make it to the ship.

…

"Stop!" I said pausing and watching a woman. There on the throne sat the one and only. Gibbs quickly let out a whistle, making Jack jump. We quietly walked through the city, acting nonchalantly.

Jack tiptoed out of the throne, before the woman saw him. I tiptoed quickly over to the throne as she turned around.

I closed my eyes and silently waited. The woman walked off. I breathed then ran to the group.

…

We ran across the bridge. Three men stood at the beginning ready for a chase. The road went down the mountain. I run past them. Just then as I rounded the bend, four spears shot out of the rock. I ducked in time but one of our men got his stabbed through the neck and toppled down. We rounded another bend and the same repeated, but this time the road split into a pit of spears. Carefully, yet quickly I walked across it. A Pelegosto must have forgotten and fell into the pit. We ran again, but now the road was split. Fifty feet away stood the other side.

"Who's first?" Gibbs asked weakly looking at all of us. A black man back up and jumped. But instead of surviving he fell down the cliff.

I gulped, backing up and broke into a run. I grabbed onto the cliff and pulled myself up. There was one bridge left and then we would be back on the Pearl.

The others followed. Some men walked across the bridge first. We were in the middle of the bridge with it broke.

We fell- down the cliff. The air slapping every part of my skin. _This is the end! _ I closed my eyes and waited for my world to stop. I felt wetness on me. I open and eye and realize I fell into a river. I swim to the bank of the river. Once there I rest. "Jack how did this happen?" I ask. But before he can answer one man yells, "Pelegostos!" We watch as they run down the mountain.

We ran as fast as we could to the beach. There in the waves sat the ship.

…

"Get ready to take off!" Amelia yells. Crew members scramble around.

The next group climbs up onto the deck. All of us are tired. I lay down on my back and silently listened to the waves. "I honestly missed this," I breathed and begin to laugh. _I mean what's life without running and fighting people? _A bag hits my stomach. "So no wandering eyes get nosey," Amelia smiled.

We busted out laughing. She lies down next to me.

"How do you know Will is awful?" I asked looking up at her.

"Because he has always done women wrong. You're what fifteen, sixteen- he has done worse to girls younger than you. I can't stand men. They always think they're better than women."

"I'm 16."

"He's 18."

"But if he _has _changed?"

"No one can truly change sweetie. Pirates are pirates, drunkards are drunks," She stood up and walked off.


	7. Singapore

I got up and ventured below. "Where's Will?" I asked Gibbs. He was quiet. I stare at him, "Where is he?"

Jack walked down, "Jack tell her."

"Tell me what?" I turn to face him. "I'm sorry to tell you this but we left him to be a slave."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"He's in Singapore-as a slave," he gingerly said.

"Take me to Singapore-Now!"

…

We docked. I changed into my last dress.

"Why is he here?" I asked jack who walked away.

…

We walked into a giant room. It was filled with different paraphernalia. "He's here?" I asked playing with a globe. I stopped playing and continued to explore. I soon saw a few men cleaning the floor. "Will?" I ask as they looked up. Not. A door slammed shut and he walked out. "Will?" I asked myself, my voice barely above a whisper. I get behind all the men. "Jack? You came back for me?" Jack was quiet.

"No… I did," as if on cue all the men part to show me. We stood there 20 feet from each other. "Bella?" I ran into his open arms as he flung me around. He dropped me and we hugged each other for hours it felt like. We didn't want to pull away. Not now, not ever.

Will looks up and notices Amelia. "Why did you bring her?"

"Hello sweetie," she said grabbing him from me and kissing him.

"Why are you here?" he asked pulling away from Amelia. "Cause I missed you dearie," she replied playing with Will's hair. "Sorry but I don't date h*ll beasts," Will answered walking to me and putting his arm around me "I'm taken."

She rolled her eyes and walked off. "How do we get you out?" Gibbs asked changing the subject. "Someone has to buy me," Will answered still holding me in his arms. I looked up and saw a red dress and a yellow dress. I had an idea. "Pintel, Ragetti… I'm gonna need your help. Ever worn a dress?" I asked.

…

They were the ugliest women ever. Pintel was in the red one and Ragetti in the yellow.

"Poppet, why do we have to wear these?" Pintel asked as I did the finishing touches. "You're our distraction," I answered. I had also changed into a long red cheongsam, a sleeveless full-length blue overcoat (both probably silk), and a studded turquoise phoenix crown.

Ragetti ran over to the mirror. "Ain't I pretty?" he turned and slapped his butt. "Most beautiful," I lied.

…

We walked into the hall from where the door led. Will walked into a room followed by Pintel and Ragetti, while I stayed outside of the door.

"Master these…two…women want to buy some of your treasures," I heard Will say.

"Right well leave us," Will walked out and stood next to me.

…

"What were you two ladies interested in?" the master asked. Pintel spoke in a lady's voice, "We wanted some jewels and slaves like that handsome boy who brought us in."

No one spoke. "He's not for sell."

"I want for you and me to um… talk somewhere a little more private," Ragetti said moving his fingers up and down the master's arm. "Alright…let's go to the room next door." Ragetti pulled him into the other room. The next one ran out and pulled off his wig, "Get going you lovebirds!"

…

We walked out into the night air. "Where's Johnathon?" Will asked. "About that…" I told him about Beckett. Will's face grew dark.

He stopped. "So that's why you're here, isn't it?"

"Will, I had too."

"I thought you loved me. Beckett's going to kill me!"

"Why? And what's going on with you and Amelia?"

He looked around to see if anyone was looking. "She's Beckett's sister."

"No!"

"Yes… a year ago we had gotten married she had given birth to a son…named Colton."

I stared at him for a second, "So that's why you like that name."

"Anyways next thing I know Beckett's troops stormed or house- they killed Colton and Amelia- but she lived," he choked up. I hugged him tight. "Will- you don't have to continue I get it," I softly said into his ear. "No I have too," I shook my head no.

"It's the past Will, let's forget about it," I answered.

Just then I saw some of Beckett's troops. "No!" I whispered. They were coming our way. "Kiss me," Will noticed and leaned in. They walked off.

We stopped and walked to the ship. I just realized Amelia had my bag.

Guns started blazing. We followed the sounds. A new ship had appeared by the Black Pearl. Will grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of an alley way. "Let's get married," he said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Let's leave and get married."

"Will are you serious?"

"Ya, I've been think about it for a while."

"Can I say something crazy?"

"What?" Will asked.

"Yes!" I said kissing him. He ran off as I stood there letting it all in. Someone grabbed me from behind and put their hand over my mouth. Kidnapped.

***/ A/n: Aw! Happy ending cliff hanger! Hope you liked it. REVIEW please/***


	8. A Feminist

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt anybody," Amelia said to Will after they had gotten on board. Jack stole another ship.

"Nice try."

"Quit being a baby," She answered. "Maybe you should tell Colton that- oh wait," Will argued.

"You still haven't changed! All men can't! I hate men- I could probably have kids without men!"

The two faced each other. "You need to stop being a feminist. Your just acting weak for attention," Will began to walk away. "You're the weaker sex."

"What?" he turned to face Amelia. "You heard me."

…

"Jack what is happening?" Gibbs asked Jack Sparrow from the poop deck. "Love my friend- young love," he took a long drink of rum "what did you ask me?"

…

Will and Amelia busted out laughing. "You, my friend, are a natural born feminist."

They walked over to the railing. "Do you really love her?" Amelia asked.

"Bella? She makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine. Like I could do anything as long as she's there. Bella makes me laugh and I need that. I just can't believe soon she'll be my wife."

"- Your what?"

"I asked her to marry me- and she said yes."

Amelia stood there shocked then replied, "Wow. Maybe you have changed."

"You defiantly have," Will answered.

***/ A/n: sorry for the really short chapters lately. These guys are very slow. I can't believe they haven't noticed Bella is missing! Also Amelia is based off of two raging feminists: rayannashaw1 & annamariesnider (On Pinterest). Happy B-day Ray! 14! /***


End file.
